


New Year's Eve with you

by aadk



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Legendary Star-Lord, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadk/pseuds/aadk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quill and Kitty Pryde spend their New Year's eve on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve with you

"It's beautiful."

That's what Kitty Pryde told Peter Quill at that moment while she was clung to his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. The couple was on top of a building right in front of Times Square. It was New Years Eve and there was only 10 minutes left before midnight.

"Glad you think that. It was this or getting tickets for the Superbowl on February," Peter said, almost teasing her with a smile. Kitty looked up to his face a little puzzled.

"You like football?"

"You don't?"

"Not really."

"Glad I picked the New Year’s Eve date."

Kitty couldn't help but smile at Peter's unplanned plans. They remained in silence for a few seconds looking at all the people gathered at ground level.

"Did I ever tell you about that time I was a bodyguard during the mid-show of one Superbowl?" Kitty spoke breaking the silence trying to catch his attention.

"You were backstage at a half time show?" Peter asked, his voice denoting some excitement.

"So you are a fan," Kitty said frowning a little but with a wicked smile denoting her success at catching Peter.

"I'm not a fan, fan. I just liked to see some games when I was younger. Colorado born and all that," Peter responded, his head turning back to face front. Kitty giggled a little and went back to see the people that looked quite tiny from her high position. A few seconds later she started talking again.

"It wasn't a big deal. Dazzler was gonna play and we had to catch a terrorist or something like that. Turned out to be just a jealous guy. Can't say I enjoyed it as much as I thought I would though."

"Must have missed that one," Peter responded scratching the back of his neck trying to remember. It was futile because he did miss that one, "I would remember one of my favorite singers singing at the half time. How come you didn't have fun?"

"It was something ridiculous and childish. Don't worry about it," Kitty responded, now looking at the people gathered down again. Peter didn't pressed her for more information and instead changed the topic.

"I wish Dazzler was still doing shows."

"Me too," Kitty said.

"Although I liked Lila Cheney better," Peter said with a teasing smile directed to Kitty.

"Lila, really? Dazzler solo was better," Kitty said with a smug smile herself.

"Lila was boss Kitty. Man I wish I had had the time to see her live. I have all her records and let me tell you, it wasn’t easy to find them on space."

"You never saw Lila live?" Kitty asked.

"Nope. Only Dazzler when she did her space tour. It was awesome. Had to stop eating for some months (at least Groot gave me some leafs...)," Peter related, Kitty couldn’t help but laugh at the lengths her fiancée was willing to go for Earth music. If she didn’t know better, she would think he actually misses earth. Both stayed in silence some more after that. There was something like 5 minutes left before midnight.

"You like the music they are playing down there?" Peter asked pointing to the live band that was playing.

"Yeah, it's nice, and it’s nicer with you next to me," Kitty answered reaching to kiss him, first in the cheek and then a quick kiss to the lips that Peter corresponded. They went silent for a few seconds again.

"It's nice to not spend New Year’s Eve alone for a change," Peter said suddenly. Kitty turned her head in attention.

"I remember this time when I had no choice but to spend New Year's Eve here on New York and everyone dumped me."

"Who was everyone?" Kitty asked curious.

"Spider-Man, Black Cat, some weird dudes..." Peter responded, his hands moving in motion to imply they were the kind of weird people he would always meet.

"You met Spider-Man on New Year's Eve?" Kitty said, the last part in the form of a question.

"Yes. It was two years ago. He stole my elemental gun and we fought, but then it turned out he didn't do it and we fought in vain."

"Hahahaha typical Spidey luck," Kitty said not surprised about that.

"Yeah, turns out the Black Cat stole my weapon for some dudes and then some other dudes stole it and they wanted to destroy the world or something like that.”

“Nothing weird there,” Kitty added with a smile.

“They ran away after they found out what happens to anyone who tries to use my weapon.”

“You let a man get disintegrated?” Kitty asked a little disturbed.

“Hey, in my defense I warned them to not do it.”

“What happened after that?”

“Spider left in a hurry and I thought I had finally scored with the Black Cat. You should have seen us. She looked hot and was into me, there was sparks in the air, we were hugging, our faces very close, we were about to get all hot and heavy right there and..." Peter stopped at that moment after noticing Kitty had stopped holding his arm and had taken her distance to see him with narrowed eyes, furrowed brows and arms crossed.

"Hmmm, did I mention the part where she left me hanging and absolutely nothing happened and never will?"

"You didn't," Kitty hissed with a snarky tone.

"It happened years ago honey. We didn’t know each other yet back then and you know my history,” Peter tried to excuse himself but Kitty stayed silent while looking away.

“Don't tell me you spent all previous New Year's Eve alone. That would be a big lie," Peter added.

Kitty wasn't sure how to respond. Her face softened a little and she lowered her arms, but didn't want to look at Peter yet. However, he started walking in her direction until he was a few inches in front of her. Reached for her cheek with one hand and gently moved her head until she was facing his, not wasting a single second he planted a kiss on her lips. Kitty, surprised at first, didn't took long before her own lips responded with the same intensity. A few seconds later they separated.

"Don't think too much about the past Kitty," Peter said while resting his forehead on hers.

"Okay," Kitty whispered. Peter crossed his arm through her back and dragged her back to the edge of the building they were on. It was about to be midnight. Kitty started hugging Peter back once more and they stayed like that, silently contemplating the beautiful scenery. Not long after, Kitty talked again.

"I think it's nice to not spend New Year alone, but it's nicer to spend it with the one you love."

"Damn right," Peter added and tried to reach for another kiss but then the big Times Square ball started lowering and all the people down started counting. Kitty and Peter got excited as well, held each other hands, and counted together.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The New Year had begun and Peter didn't waste a single second to grab Kitty's head and pushed himself forwards until his lips reached hers in a kiss full of love and passion. Kitty, closing her eyes, fully allowed the kiss and kissed him back with all the same desire, it was the moment both lovers had been waiting for all night. The kiss was profound, long, emotional, and neither Kitty nor Peter wanted to let it end. Auld Lang Syne was playing in the background and the song just served to incite them to try to reach a new level of affection they didn’t know could exist. Both were feeling a kind of love so intense, it pushed them to keep moving their lips and tongues in every kind of kiss they could remember, to keep the contact. Nothing really mattered to them at that moment, only an extreme situation of danger would have been able to separate them and probably not even that, for all their senses were completely focused on each other and the extremely good sensations they were receiving. The moment felt magical and Kitty unconsciously helped the situation when her powers activated, taking her and Peter to the sky. Stars leaving her body while both lovers were kissing still in mid air. Not one person noticed and probably not one would have cared if they did because New York was known as super hero central, in any case Peter didn’t mind at all and Kitty’s mind was too busy to care as well. As they reached am altitude high enough to leave Earth’s atmosphere, Peter opened his eyes for some seconds without breaking the kiss to see where they were. His mind and heart were overwhelmed at seeing the same place where he offered his heart to this woman for the rest of his life. The stars would always remind him of her, his future wife, the girl of his dreams, this mutant that somehow managed to reach him like no other ever could. Kitty wasn’t feeling any less for him. She had experienced love in all of its forms but at the end of the day, no one could ever make her feel the way Peter made her feel, it was a connection that made her lose control, made her wild, made her more than she ever thought she could be, yet he was kind and caring and funny and charming. All the best qualities of her previous boyfriends contained in one big muscled gorgeous package. It was Kitty’s dream boy.

Their kiss finally ended after some more minutes. Kitty kept her own eyes closed. Peter opened them to look at her, to admire her perfect face. Kitty had a big smile in her face.

“Looks like you couldn’t wait to get back into space. Remember we still have one more day free to spend it on Earth,” Peter whispered caressing her cheek. Not a word came from Kitty’s mouth as she was enjoying the moment. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and the view of Peter’s face drove her crazy inside. Peter spoke once more to break the silence.

“I love you Katherine Pryde. I love you more than you can imagine.”

“I love you too Peter. Just as much,” Kitty responded in a whisper as well. Silence followed for a few seconds. They spent them looking at each other’s eyes. Only their hands moving, Kitty’s touching Peter’s face and Peter’s holding Kitty’s head from the back. Not one sound heard, until Peter started singing.

“I know youuuu…I walked with you once upon a dreaaaam…”

Kitty recognized the song. Their song. As she reached his cheek with her other hand as well, a few tears fell down from her eyes. Peter took her right hand with his left one and then with his right hand embraced her from the back and dance while singing. Kitty started moving her body with his very satisfied and happy, a smile that couldn’t disappear in her face. Their dance was slow, cute, very few movements, as Peter kept singing. When he ran out of lyrics, he started mumbling the melody and their dance picked up the pace. Moving faster, harder, more intensely. Not a single mistake was made, for both lovers were expert dancers and knew what they were doing. For almost 30 minutes their athletic ritual went unstopped until they finished moving. Sweating but very satisfied, they kissed once more for a few more seconds to end their New Year’s Eve dance. And finally talk again.

“That… was intense darling,” Peter said panting.

“Likewise. Every time I start thinking I love you way too much, you have to remind me how awesome your dance skills are…It’s not fair.”

Peter didn’t say anything and just kissed her again. Kitty reached for his head and clung to it until the kiss was over.

“So, I think the New Year started more than half an hour ago. Got any ideas of what to do with our last free day that doesn’t involve ugly aliens, parents, or Raccoons?” Kitty asked Peter. Peter made a mocking gesture of thinking before responding.

“How about we go to a hotel, make love until dawn, eat an expensive Earth breakfast, buy some ice cream for the kids of some orphanage, and go watch Star Wars for the fourth time in the afternoon?”

“Dance, sex, food, charity and Star Wars. How can you be so perfect?” Kitty said smiling.

“I don’t know. I just am.”

“Shut up dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty was backstage at Superbowl on Wolverine First Class #16. Peter spend New Years' Eve alone on Guardians Team Up #9.


End file.
